Certain yaw rate sensors are conventional. For example, a yaw rate sensor is described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 054 505, which has a first and second partial structure disposed above a main extent plane of a substrate. The yaw rate sensor has a device which, via a first and second driving structure, excite the first and second partial structure into oscillation parallel to a first axis parallel to the main extent plane of the substrate. The yaw rate sensor further includes a first and a second Coriolis element which are displaced by a Coriolis force. The first and the second Coriolis element are connected to a central spring element.
European Published Patent Application No. 1 365 211 describes a yaw rate sensor the sensitive mass of which is displaceable in two mutually perpendicular directions.